Miraculous: Fully Charged!
by MoonlitPikachu
Summary: Aki of Silicone City, is lost in Paris. Teaming with Marinette and the Miraculous Crew, he'll find a way back home, on a journey filled with heartbreaks, friendships, Akumas and heroes!


Marinette had no idea of the day she was in for.

She'd been and done what was considered normal for her, using her Miraculous Powers to save Paris, been late for school and had shown herself up in front of Adrien.

So there she was, walking the short distance home to the bakery while talking to her Kwami, Tikki.

"So, Tikki? When we get home, want to watch some films when we get home?" Marinette asked her tiny red companion quietly.

Tikki thought for a few seconds, before replying "Sure! An action film sounds good, with all the, y'know, action!"

Both chuckled softly as Mari clipped her purse up again and pressed the button at the crossing. The cars stopped, the lights turned red and Mari strode across the road, humming softly to herself.

It wasn't until she got nearly home that things started to go sideways.

As Mari turned towards her house, she found an _entire small child just sitting on her doorstep, staring at the sky._

She was pretty shocked, as this kid was nothing she'd ever seen before. His hair was styled into spikes that flicked sideways, and he was wearing a blue short sleeved hoodie and grey jeans.

His face was definitely the thing that stood out most though.

With his tiny nose and huge, deep brown eyes that faded to honey gold, he looked rather... different from anyone she'd seen before. In a cute way to her, though.

Marinette crouched down in front of the boy, and waved her hand. "Hello there, little kid!"

He didn't respond, just blinked and stared up at the sky. It was when he blinked again that Mari realised he was crying. There was tears in his thick black eyelashes, and trails down his cheeks.

"Are... you ok, little guy?" she asked, her voice holding soft concern.

The child suddenly looked towards her, those adorable eyes staring into her sapphire blue ones. He went to say something but gave a small sob instead and covered his face, more tears starting to fall.

"Oh no, don't cry! Is it something I said?" Marinette asked as she very hesitantly, gently reached out and lifted his head up to look at her. The child's skin was baby soft and completely flawless, almost unnaturally.

He stuttered, before whispering "I'm lost... I'm really lost!" and looking down again.

Marinette had dealt with lost children before. So immediately, she asked "Do you know where your parents last were?"

The boy shook his head, before whispering "I only have a dad. I'm... not from around here." He then sighed, and wiped at his eyes. "I'm from a place called Silicone City. A place where humans and robots live in harmony."

Marinette was honestly bamboozled. She'd never heard of a place called Silicone City. And, humans and robots in harmony, too?

"Are you sure?" she asked softly. She didn't want to say he was lying but at that moment, she felt like he was.

The boy looked up sadly, whimpering. "Yeah... I think..." He gulped nervously. "I think this might be a completely different universe from the one I'm from."

At first, Marinette was tempted to laugh and play it off as a joke, but she remembered – things like the Miraculous existed, and she'd never believed in magic before she met Tikki.

So maybe...

"...Do you want to come inside with me?" Mari asked. "My mum and dad are bakers, and they'd help care for a lost child!"

The boy perked up a little, before hesitantly replying with "I uh... this might be confusing but I'm a robot."

"You say _**WHAAA?!**_" Marinette yelled.

"Yup. A hyper advanced android, built to almost the same likeness as a human. Just... uh... more wires." The kid gave a sad smile before adding "By the way, I'm Aki. Aki Light, uh... your normal robot schoolkid, I guess."

Again, Mari was tempted to believe Aki was lying. But then again, she'd met Markov, her friend Max's robot. He was just as sentient as her or anyone else. Plus, she'd never seen somebody with such flawless skin. It would make more sense that he was synthetic.

"Ooookay um... do you... do you want me to explain everything to Mum and Dad?" Mari asked, stumbling over her words. Aki shrugged, obviously still kind of sad, and said "Do what you want, I guess."

Marinette felt bad for Aki. He was lost, and obviously homesick but he didn't want to show it. So she did what came to her first, and picked up Aki, holding him in a hug.

Aki, despite appearing to be preteen, was still very much smaller than her and was perfect hug size.

He seemed to relax a little after a couple of seconds, before Marinette placed him down.

That was when he started whimpering again.

"Hey, what's wrong little buddy?" Mari asked, concerned about the noises Aki was making.

Aki clung to Marinette, and she realised that he wasn't putting much weight on one ankle. "My foot really hurts. I twisted it when I landed." Aki explained.

"Oh, you poor little thing! C'mon, I'll take you indoors." Mari picked Aki up again, and very gently pushed open the front door.

Her mother greeted her as the bell rang. "Hi sweetie, how was school today?" Marinette's mother was too busy focusing on her work to look up.

"Uhh, yeah it was great but..."

Sabine looked up, and saw the child, clinging to Marinette like a toddler.

"Marinette, who's this?" she asked, coming away from the counter and taking a look at Aki.

The boy gave a small wave and responded before Mari could. "Hi there, I'm Aki Light! A super advanced robot from uh... a completely different universe."

Sabine was surprised at Aki's explanation. But instead of yelling or making a fuss, she gave him an accepting smile and replied with a curious "Really?"

She'd seen so many things by this point, a fully sentient robot that was almost humanlike wasn't going to shock her that much.

Aki nodded, before actually proving his robotic nature by showing off a few things he could do, like special movements and other things.

He'd forgotten about his twisted ankle, untill he leapt down from Mari's grasp, and landed heavily on his bad foot.

Aki, who'd almost seemed happy in comparison to his state earlier, suddenly cried out loudly and dropped to the floor, sitting with his hands gripping his sore ankle. He'd gone slightly pale.

"Oh gosh! I forgot to say, Mum, Aki here is hurt." Mari panicked. Sabine nodded, before kneeling next to Aki and very gently tugging the hem of his jean up.

His foot was sitting at an awkward position and the ankle was slightly swollen. She very softly touched the swollen area, and Aki cried out again, trying to pull his foot away.

"That's not good..." Sabine stood up, before yelling "Tom! Tom, where are you dear?"

Marinette's father ran in at his wife's call, and took a look at the strange, tearful boy, then a worried Marinette, then at his wife, Sabine.

**Some time later...**

It had taken quite a lot of explanation from Aki and Marinette, but eventually they got Tom to understand the bot boy's situation. He was hugely sympathetic to Aki, giving him hugs and attention any time he seemed remotely down. It seemed to help a lot.

Sabine had just finished binding the child's ankle with a bandage, and had him propped up on the sofa.

As they finished up, Aki whispered something softly.

"Hm? What was that, dearie?" Sabine asked. Aki jumped, his eyes widened with shock. Something tried to leap into his hood, but Mari spotted it.

"Aki, something went in your hood. What was that?"

The boy sighed, and very gently reached into his hood, trying to coax something out of hiding.

A tiny robot, no bigger than a cricket, with a screen for eyes and dressed in overalls and gloves with a tiny work belt, stared up at Marinette and her family.

The family thought the bot was shy, at least until they yelled "HEY! That "something" has a name, and it's Mega Mini! Rude."

Aki chuckled, and added "This is Mini. He's my friend, inner voice and repair unit all put into one tiny package."

Mini coughed and added "You forgot the "dashingly handsome" bit, Boss."

"Fine, one _dashingly handsome_ tiny package. Better?"

"Much better." Mini laughed, before climbing into Aki's hood and disappearing.

Marinette was curious, and asked "Hey Aki? Where does Mini live?"

When Aki explained that Mini lived in his head, there was a mixture of entertainment, confusion and shock in the room.

Marinette sat herself next to Aki as Tom and Sabine left, giving him a small smile and a head pat to comfort him. Aki was obviously growing sleepy, as he lay his head against the sofa cushions and yawned. He'd nearly drifted off before his stomach gave a quiet rumble, and he sat up again.

Mari turned her head to look at Aki. "You ok?"

Aki sniffed the air. Being in a bakery wasn't helping his empty stomach at all. He could smell a combination of sweet and savoury pastries, as his tummy gave another growl.

"I... I guess I'm kinda hungry." Aki sighed, putting a hand against his belly.

Marinette loved being helpful, and this was a time she definitely could be.

"We could get you some snacks from the fridge, or I could ask Mum and Dad if I could take some fresh bakes for you!" Mari smiled.

Aki laughed nervously. "You sure? I don't wanna be a burden. Anyway, I can go quite a while without eating."

Mari was already coming back from the kitchen though, carrying a small bottle of banana flavoured milk, some hot cookies and a bacon sandwich. She laid it out on the table in front of Aki. "You need food, so here!"

Aki picked up the sandwich, unwrapped it and took a small bite. He seemed nervous though, as even the normally oblivious Mari could tell he was having a hard time swallowing it.

Mari sat next to Aki, leaned over and gave him a hug. "Hey, we'll get you back home. I promise."

Aki had just taken another bite of his sandwich when Mari tried to comfort him. It didn't work, as he suddenly teared up, before spluttering loudly and choking on his mouthful of food.

"Oh no!" Marinette exclaimed, before repeatedly hitting Aki's back to help him. At least it worked better than the comfort, as he spat breadcrumbs everywhere. He looked at Mari with his watery eyes, and gave a soft cry. "Wh-what if I never get to g-go home! I'll n-never see my sister-" He paused to sniffle and wipe at his streaming nose. "O-o-o-or my dad, or my c-crush, or my dog, e-ever again!"

Aki's sentence had become a loud, heartbroken wail by the end.

Marinette, unsure of what to do, simply wrapped her arms around Aki, rocking him a little, whispering "Hush hush, it's ok. You're tired, and hurt and scared. Everything's a little much, isn't it?"

He clung to her again, feeling like Marinette was the only thing in that world that he could trust in his homesickened state.

The two held onto each other for an hour or so, before Aki fell asleep with his head on Mari's shoulder. Being careful not to wake him, she moved his head over to a cushion, grabbed a blanket and laid it over his body.

"Night night, Aki. Sleep tight." Marinette whispered, closing the living room door behind her as she left.


End file.
